Kagome's Diary
by x-Pretty-Odd-x
Summary: [One Shot]Inuyasha finds Kagome's Diary and he read Kagome's real feelings about him, but... Kagome catches him.[No Flames]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

**Kagome's Diary**

"Hey, what's this?" Inuyasha asked Kagome, as he picked up a blue book, with golden letters that said 'Diary'.

Inuyasha opened the book and started reading the first paragraph out loud.

"_October 5, Dear Diary_," he began. "_Ever since I went into the well and ended up in a feudal era, my life has changed and become filled with adventures and excitement. I've made new friends and am having so much fun helping the half demon, Inuyasha collect the jewel shards. All this may seem glorious, but with my many adventures I've also had to overcome much pain and hurt as well_."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

She ran over to Inuyasha and snatched the book from his hands.

"Hey!" What's the big idea?" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome walked over to her dresser, opened the drawer and shoved the diary in it.

Inuyasha crossed his arms and legs like he usually did, but it seemed different this time, much like a little five-year-old pouting.

"That was my diary, Inuyasha!" she announced.

"Feh, so?" Inuyasha questioned.

"Do you even know what a diary is?" Kagome asked.

"No," Inuyasha answered. "But it sounded like a letter to me."

Kagome sighed.

"A diary is somebody's personal persuasion," she said, as she looked at Inuyasha.

He still didn't seem to get it.

"People writing down all their thoughts and secrets in it and a diary is extremely private, nobody other then the owner should ever read it," Kagome finished.

"Hmph! Well why would somebody write their secrets in a book, if it isn't meant for reading? That's stupid," Inuyasha said.

"Well… uh… umm… Becau-" Kagome's sentence was suddenly cut off.

"Kagome! Could you come down here and help me with a few choirs, please?" Kagome's mom yelled up from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, mom! I'll be right there!" Kagome shouted back.

She turned he gaze to Inuyasha.

"I'll be right back, Inuyasha. If you even take one peep at my diary, then I swear I'll… I'll… Just don't ok?" Kagome said.

"Feh!" Inuyasha groaned.

"Inuyasha, please!" Kagome begged.

"Fine, whatever," Inuyasha replied.

Kagome walked out of the room and went down stairs. Inuyasha quickly took a look in the hall, just to make sure Kagome was really gone. He smirked evilly. Inuyasha walked over to the dresser and opened the drawer that Kagome had put the diary in. He began to scrounge through the drawer; Inuyasha picked up a pink frilly bra.

'_What's this?' _Inuyasha thought, as he held it up infront of himself. _'Wait, this is the object that Kagome wears under her clothes to strap down her chest... but why?' _he asked himself.

Inuyasha continued to look in the drawer, for Kagome's diary.

"AH HA!" Inuyasha rejoiced. "Finally."

Inuyasha picked up the blue book, closed the drawer and sat on the bed. He opened the diary, to a random page and began to read, once again out loud.

"_September 14,_

_Dear Diary,_

_The past week has been terrible! A few days ago, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and I where helping and extremely sick and diseased village and… and… I can't even say it! When we were there… Kikyo showed up! I don't know why she was there, but she was. When Inuyasha saw her acted the same way he always does around her, like a lovesick puppy! _

_Sometime later that day Inuyasha and Kikyo wondered off alone and once I realized it, I followed went and looked for them. When I finally found them, I hide behind a tree and watched. Inuyasha was rambling on about something, but I couldn't quite make it out. I watched them for at least ten minutes… and then… Inuyasha pulled Kikyo into his arm and kissed her! _

I could feel my heart break. My tears blurred my vision as I quickly fled back to the village; I couldn't stand seeing Inuyasha kiss her so passionately. I never said a word to anyone about it, but my heart will always have the scares. I had thought that Inuyasha was over Kikyo, I thought that he had moved on. And sometimes I had even felt like he loved… me. No, he loves Kikyo! And he always will, I was stupid to think that Inuyasha would or will ever love me."

"Inuyasha! I asked you not to read my diary!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha dropped the diary and turned around, Kagome's eyes were filled with tears. He wondered how long she had been standing there for.

"Kagome I," Inuyasha began.

"No!" Kagome shouted. "I don't want your excuses! You read my diary and read my… my… most secret entry."

Kagome had heard it, she had heard her own deep thoughts and feeling recited from Inuyasha's mouth. And she knew that nothing had changed, it was all the same. Inuyasha still had the same feelings for Kikyo that he had at the village.

"Kagome you don't understand, I-" Inuyasha tried to say.

"Inuyasha, I don't want to hear it," Kagome said, as she turned around back towards the door to leave.

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her into an embrace.

"Kagome, I do love you," he said.

Inuyasha put his finger on her chin and made her look at him.

"Inu… yasha…" Kagome mumbled.

Inuyasha placed hid lips and Kagome's and kissed her passionately, the kiss end. Kagome look at Inuyasha.

"I love you too, Inuyasha."

* * *

**Well that's all folks... lol, but yeah... i'm serious. So i hope you liked it and please review. and always... please no Flames.**


End file.
